


I Came In Like A Bowling Ball

by anti_ela



Series: Sam Wilson has a bar! He regrets this. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone Loves Sam Wilson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anti_ela/pseuds/anti_ela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wilson might be on another continent, but that doesn't mean you can act like you own the place.<br/>/<br/>The first text just says “no."</p>
<p>The second one says “hELL no.”</p>
<p>Bucky throws his phone after that, so every few minutes his phone chirps from the laundry bin. This makes it much harder to break without getting up, so Buck turns over and pushes Steve off of him. When Steve doesn’t so much as open his eyes, Bucky squints, scoots to the edge for leverage, grabs onto the headboard, and pushes Steve out of bed with his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Came In Like A Bowling Ball

The first text just says “no.”

The second one says “hELL no.”

Bucky throws his phone after that, so every few minutes his phone chirps from the laundry bin. This makes it much harder to break without getting up, so Buck turns over and pushes Steve off of him. When Steve doesn’t so much as open his eyes, Bucky squints, scoots to the edge for leverage, grabs onto the headboard, and pushes Steve out of bed with his feet.

Steve wakes with a crash and a curse. When he stands and says, “What the hell, Buck?” the phone is chirping every few seconds. Bucky gestures vaguely at the phone and mutters, “Tell your boyfriend to stop texting me.”

Steve rolls his eyes, but he’s already started toward the sound. “You’re a child, you know that?” Bucky watches from under the covers as Steve bends down, rummages through the clothes, and comes up with a glowing screen. After a few seconds of twiddling, he snorts.

"He’s just been sending ‘h’ over and over for the past four minutes. Sam’s great."

Bucky throws a pillow, but it doesn’t have the desired effect. Steve doesn’t even turn, just keeps scrolling up.

"Ah," he says. "So you were a dick last night."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"You don’t know," Bucky growls, burying his face in his pillow.

"Bet you don’t either," Steve says, sitting on the bed next to Bucky. "Apparently, and this is pretty impressive, Sam’s actually grounding you from the bar for a month." Steve pauses, then lets himself fall backward. He rolls around on the lump that is Bucky, then stretches his body over the covers so that his chest is aligned with what feels like Buck’s back and his arms are propped to either side of Buck’s pillow.

"Squashing me," Bucky says, muffled.

"Because, and I quote, ‘you’re not a goddamn bowling ball.’ Don’t know what that means."

"Dying."

"Nah, you got the serum. I’ll let Sam know, though." Bucky could hear the soft pings that his stupid phone made any time you pressed a key, then Steve said, "I told him you couldn’t be contrite because you’re dying."

"Can’t breathe."

Steve pulls the pillow away, then kisses the nest of hair on the back of Bucky’s head. “This is your very serious punishment for making Sam think about work while he’s on a mission, so feel bad.”

"I hate you. You’re not my real dad. Go away."

Steve sets the phone on the nightstand and snuggles down onto Bucky. “I love you, I loove you, I looove you,” he sings into Bucky’s ear.

"Let me die."

"Mm, no," Steve says, kissing Buck’s ear, his neck. "You’re way too pretty to let die. Sam’s real funny, though, so I’d probably be okay."

"Oh, would you?"

"Mhmm. Plus, and you didn’t hear this from me, but he’s not a grumpy baby in the mornings."

"Well, he kisses better than you."

"He cooks better than both of us."

"Let’s keep him," Bucky says.

"Sounds good."

After a pause, Bucky groans and says, “I’m sorry, won’t happen again, blah blah blah, make me breakfast.”

Steve rolls off of Bucky, stands, and salutes. When he gets to the door, he calls out, “Still have to grovel to Sam, though.” He’s too far away to hear Bucky’s cursing.

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tfln-based prompt on tumblr: "(205): Last night at the bar you were seriously going up to people and pushing through them like they were bowling pins and you were a bowling ball" + musings with cappybara on sam wilson having a bar and regretting ever telling the avengers about it.


End file.
